


All Dressed in White

by Xicana



Series: Cheap Queen [6]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, One Shot, baby gay Bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicana/pseuds/Xicana
Summary: I want to be yours, for sureI'm trying my best, for you
Relationships: Bella Swan/Victoria
Series: Cheap Queen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978942
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	All Dressed in White

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it and lemme know what you think!
> 
> As per usual, no editing.

Green eyes glow in the dim lighting of the restaurant. The soft music plays in the background, and all Bella can focus on is the bold red lips across from her. She nearly excuses herself to use the restroom and cool down when suddenly, Victoria's lips part. 

"Are you alright?" 

Bella sits there momentarily stunned into inaction. She is obviously not alright, but how does someone convey that? 

"Yeah." She blushes profusely at the smoldering look Victoria unleashes on her. "Actually," she squeaks out in horror before clearing her throat in a hurry, "I'm--Being honest, this is a first for me." 

Amused, Victoria raises her eyebrow, prompting her to explain. "So you've never been with a woman before?" Bella shakes her head, and upon Victoria's continued confusion, she explains. 

"A date." She almost throws her napkin on the table and makes a run for it when Victoria's voice interrupts her flight response.

"Surely you've had a boyfriend or girlfriend before?" Victoria looks genuinely surprised as she asks. 

"No, I haven't." It _is_ the truth. 

They sit in silence. Bella hates how hot her face feels as she refuses to look up from her carbonated beverage. She feels Victoria's gaze burning into her, so she looks up, ready to see humor splashed across her face, but finds understanding plastered across her features. 

Victoria shoots her a small smile. "I'm honored to be your first."

Bella doesn't correct her because Victoria is her first. She has no idea what she's doing. 

"Maybe lucky enough to be your last?" 

~~~

On the sixth date, Bella melts into the seat of the theater. Victoria lifts the middle arm and places the popcorn between them. On the third journey to the popcorn bucket, Bella misses and grips onto the redhead's coat. Victoria's eyes meet hers in the darkness of the room before her hand wraps over Bella's. 

A suspiciously sounding mutter of "Good thing, I picked a scary movie" sounds gentle. The brunette blushes because she loves horror movies, but Bella decides to play off her clumsy moment as fear-induced in a split decision. With renewed confidence, the brunette turns to her companion's ear. 

"How are you not scared?" She breathily whispers and watches closely as Victoria's reaction unfolds. The older woman's smirk falls off her mouth, and green eyes widen. Bella's eyes notice the rise and fall of her chest speed up as if trying to catch her breath. 

It's at this moment, Bella's curiosity nags her enough to act. "Can I hold your hand?" She ignores the burning in her cheeks—Victoria's hand tenses before coaxing the hand from the coat to intertwine their fingers.

"You're too adorable." 

~~~

Bella hisses when the leather seats of Vicky's car meet the back of her thighs. 

"I told you to wear longer shorts." Victoria teases.

Bella huffs. "Bite me." 

"You'd like it too much." Bella glares at the smug redhead while holding her weight in her thighs and arms. "Here." She watches as Victoria reaches back for her sweater and lays it on the seat beneath her. 

"Thank you."

The drive is quick from Bella's place to the festival. The vendors and attractions bright enough to illuminate the summer evening. It adds to the exhilaration of going to the fair. The fireworks on the schedule they kill time by winning trinkets.

When they reach the booth at the end, she watches the redhead's demeanor shift. Her shoulders move backward, and Bella's curiosity morphs into understanding when Victoria drags her to the source. 

Brown eyes drink in the sight of Victoria's athleticism and grace. How she balances her weight and crawls on the rope ladder stirs something profound in Bella's stomach that sat dormant for a while. She watches intently, the white knuckle grip on the rope, the muscles in her arms rippling, and the intensity of those green eyes on the prize. 

Victoria's beaming smile brings Bella to the realization she desires her. And that scares her. 

"Which bear do you want?" 

It's too good to be true. At least that's what Bella thinks every moment she spends with her. 

So naturally, when Victoria bumps into her coworkers at the line for snacks, Bella hides from direct view on instinct. Green eyes crinkle in confusion, but Bella's too far gone as panic seeps into her mind. 

"Heidi! Felix!" Victoria greets them with a hug. "Staying for the fireworks?" 

"Nah, we're here to avoid them. C'mon, it's not the fourth of July without explosives." The woman, Heidi, elbows the man in the ribs. "Sorry. Anyway, yes, we're staying."

"Bella," she turns to Victoria. "These are my friends from work. Heidi," she waves awkwardly, "and Felix," Bella waves again. 

"Ohhhh," Heidi grins wickedly, "is this  **_ Bella _ ** Bella?" Curious, she looks over at Victoria and notices a slight tinge of red in her cheeks. "Oh, don't worry. Vic here's obsessed with you." 

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend, Bella." 

The brunette stills. 

Girlfriend. 

She feels her chest flood with warmth at the pride in her--well,  **_ girlfriend's _ ** voice as she introduces her. 

With renewed confidence, she shoots them a smile, "Nice to meet you two." 

~~~

Bella's heart races from stress or nerves, she's not quite sure, but she is certain it is one hundred percent rooted in her dad's visit. 

His mustache twitches in a semblance of a smile, and Victoria's hand soothingly rubs her thigh. "Relax, Bells." He takes a swig of his beer. "I think you're more nervous than Vic here." 

Bella gapes at the jab thrown her way. Following his line of sight, she gasps when she notices Victoria wink at him. With a smug smile, her girlfriend feigns confusion. "I invited him here. You honestly think I would be this calm if I didn't plan on meeting him?" Bella scowls as her blush deepens. 

"Whatever," she grumbles out. 

Bella acts as if unfazed, but the reality is she's stupidly  _ in  _ **_ love _ ** . 

As they tumble through the door of Victoria's apartment after saying goodbye for the evening to Charlie, Bella knows she's in love. It momentarily frightens her until she realizes the sentiment isn't one-sided when staring into moss green eyes. 

She's not just in love, but she'd do anything for the redheaded woman. 

It's exhilarating as much as it's terrifying to realize love can be liberating. So Bella gives into the kisses and whispers of her mind. All the doubt remains, but she could care less. She learns to lean into the fall, and without fear, trust the woman in her embrace. 

"Victoria?" A finger trails from her exposed collar down to her hip, leaving a trail of raised skin.

"Hmm?" Hooded green eyes look up into her brown. 

Maybe it's the intensity of passion burning behind those eyes that prompt her, but Bella speaks without hesitation. "I'd do anything for you." It doesn't shock her. It's as if Bella's subconscious knew the entire time. 

And it's not a lie. 

"I know, Kitten." 

Bella melts into the hand and digits like malleable putty. The words more than enough to coax her into the responsiveness Victoria desires. Bella forgets everything besides Victoria, her bold persona enough to take up all occupancy in her mind and heart. 

Tears cloud her vision and trail down her cheeks as she openly can't produce words to convey her feelings. 

"I'm sure you know by now, considering your dad's here, but I honestly can't wait anymore." Bella watches in uncertainty as Vic leans over and opens the drawer on her side of the bed. She just stares as Victoria closes her fist around a box and pulls it open, sitting up on her legs. 

"Bella," her tears suddenly stop, and comically Victoria's begin, "I love you." She chuckles at herself, and Bella knows she's berating herself in her mind for the cliche statement.

"I know you're it for me, and I can't help but be selfish now." Bella realizes she's now crying again. "We can build a life together without marrying, but I can also take back my stupid thoughts on marriage." Victoria opens the small box, and it finally hits Bella. "Meeting you, dating you, even just spending time in your presence is heavenly. I-We--"

Bella's breath catches the moment her eyes land on Vic's quivering lip. "I want to be your last first for  _ everything _ , Bella." The ring glistens in the moonlit room, taunting her with the lies buried beneath her new life's foundation. 

"Marry me?" 


End file.
